


Call Me In My Dreams

by SapphireSoul102



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Happy Ending, Honestly just wanted to post something it's been a hella long time, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Random & Short, Secret Crush, Sexual Confusion, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoul102/pseuds/SapphireSoul102
Summary: An innocent late night call leads to an unexpected discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, I’ll just get this Japanese homework done and then sleep.”

Basketball practice had left Kagami with no energy, and after a while, the Japanese characters all seemed to blur into smudges on the page…

Three hours later, Kagami awoke with a snort, a small puddle of drool on his desk. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was well past 11 at night.

“Shit!”

He looked down at his unfinished homework and knew he wouldn’t be able to do it by himself. Scrolling through his phone contacts, he realized that no one would be willing to answer his call at this time of night. Except for maybe one person.

He dialed Kuroko’s number and hoped he would pick up.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kuroko was already in bed, but not quite sleeping.

Half-awake and half-dreaming, he imagined his favorite fantasy as he slowly touched himself. Kuroko spoke softly into his pillow.

“Ah… Kagami… I was hoping you’d call me tonight…”

For reasons he couldn’t figure out, the idea of talking dirty over the phone appealed greatly to Kuroko. He wanted to hear Kagami’s voice in the middle of the night, tell him all the things he wanted to do, hear Kagami’s reactions to the filthy things he would say.

This phone sex fantasy was so enticing that he often dreamt of it, so when he heard his cell phone ring at such a late hour, his mind in a dream-like state, he was ready to indulge in a new one. It never played out in exactly the same way twice.

He picked up the phone and answered, just like in his dreams.

~~~~~~

The phone rang three times. Kagami was relieved when Kuroko finally spoke.

“Kagami?”

“Sorry to bother you so late but I really need your help.”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t figure out the homework that’s due tomorrow.”

“Mmm…”

“Oi, Kuroko, are you even listening?”

“I’m listening… I really wanted to hear your voice.”

“My voice?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“It makes it easier to imagine you here with me.”

Kagami pulled a face. _The fuck is this guy talking about?_

“And why would you want to imagine that?”

“‘Cause I want you…”

“…what?”

“I wanna touch you…”

The sound of Kuroko’s quivering breath filled his ear and Kagami’s eyes widened with a sudden realization. He quickly hung up the phone, his heart racing.

_No way. No way… was Kuroko actually…? He wants me that way? No no no no… but why did he say those things?_

Kagami took a moment to collect his thoughts, hand on his chest, trying to calm his pounding heart.

 _Okay, if he doesn’t say anything about it, I’ll just pretend like nothing happened. It’ll be fine_ …

He looked down at his assignment and cursed.

~~~~~~

Kagami barely finished his Japanese homework before their teacher walked into the classroom, and he was pretty sure half of it was wrong. He rubbed the back of his stiff neck and sighed, wishing it were time for practice already.

A familiar voice coming from behind him made him tense up.

“Good morning, Kagami.”

 _Chill, act normal_ …

“M-morning, Kuroko,” Kagami stuttered.

 _Shit_ …

Kuroko didn’t mention the awkward stammer. He just sat at his desk and opened his bookbag.

Kagami sat rigidly, listening to the quiet shuffling of papers behind him. The room was full of the pleasant morning chatter of students, but all he could hear was Kuroko. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry.

_If Kuroko really thinks of me that way, as more than a friend or teammate, how can he act so normal around me all the time? Is he just that good at hiding it?_

“Kagami?”

Kuroko’s voice startled him. “Yeah?”

“What answer did you put for number seven? I think my answer might be wrong.”

“I probably got it wrong, too, but here you go.”

Kagami grabbed the homework off his desk to pass it behind him when Kuroko flicked him in the back of the head.

“The hell was that for?”

“The teacher’s looking this way. We’ll get in trouble if she sees us passing homework.”

Kagami glanced toward the front of the room. Kuroko was right. She was looking right at them.

“That was a close call. It’s crazy how you’re always so watchful of everything.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything, but Kagami sensed that he was being watched now, too.

“Stop staring at the back of my head, Kuroko.”

“You have a piece of lint in your hair.”

Kuroko gently plucked the fuzz from Kagami’s head and dropped it on the floor. Kagami stifled a shiver when Kuroko’s fingertips touched his hair.

“I’m surprised you could tell I was observing you,” he added.

 _Observing_ … _makes me feel like I’m under a microscope when he looks at me_ … _he must notice I’m not acting totally normal_ …

“Are you okay?” Kuroko asked, as if on cue. “You seem a little tense. Is everything alright?”

_Fuck!_

“Hm? Oh, I just didn’t sleep too great last night.”

Kuroko knew it wasn’t a lie. He also knew it wasn’t the full truth, but he didn’t want to push Kagami into a corner about it, so he let it go.

~~~~~~

The teacher told the class to quiet down and pass their homework forward. Kagami’s fingers brushed against Kuroko’s hand for a brief moment when he reached back and took the papers. To his dismay, he felt his heart beat a little faster, but didn’t know why.

 _I can’t get all weird about Kuroko like this! It could throw off our game! I can’t let this screw up how we play basketball together. It’s not like he’s treating me any differently than usual_ …

Kagami felt distracted all day, wondering why Kuroko said what he said on the phone, and how he was acting completely normal despite what happened.

During lunch, Kagami sat alone outside, stewing in his thoughts as he ate a massive sandwich.  
He turned to his left and suddenly Kuroko was sitting beside him. It still startled him from time to time how he appeared out of nowhere.

When Kagami looked him in the eyes, he remembered the things Kuroko said last night, and quickly looked away.

They ate together in silence. Later on, they practiced with the team. It took longer than usual for Kagami to get his mind focused. After practice, he wanted Maji Burger, and Kuroko went with him, as usual.

~~~~~~

Kagami unwrapped his sixth burger and glanced across at Kuroko, whose gaze flitted from one customer to another as he drank his vanilla milkshake. Kagami watched Kuroko suck up his drink and noticed a bit dribble from the corner of his mouth. Kuroko felt himself being watched. He licked the side of his mouth clean, slowly and deliberately.

 _I can’t go too far, but it’s fun to tease him, with harmless little things like this… he would only notice if he were staring at my mouth, anyway_ … Kuroko mused.

Kagami’s eyes widened a bit and his cheeks heated to a light shade of pink. Ever since practice, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering in a certain direction when he looked at Kuroko. It wasn’t because he wanted to think of him that way. Last night’s phone conversation had planted an unwanted seed in his brain. It had the same effect of telling someone not to think about something; all it did was make you think about that particular something.

Kuroko noticed Kagami’s reaction and his lips curved into a nearly invisible smile.

 _He’s so cute when he gets flustered_ …

Kuroko sipped his milkshake and watched Kagami chew his burger silently.

 _As long as he doesn’t know I have these thoughts_ … _as long as it stays in my imagination, in my dreams_ … _I can keep being his shadow_ …


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed by, and Kagami couldn’t shake the unwanted thoughts from his head. When he lied down to sleep at night, he found himself thinking about Kuroko. If he was still awake, what he was doing, if he was thinking of certain things, what he would say if he called him…

It irked him tremendously that his brain was so focused on this. Even if his teammate had feelings for him, he didn’t think it should affect him this much.

But it did, and after a week of mental deliberation, he decided to call Kuroko again. He waited until after 11pm, wondering if Kuroko would answer him again at this time of night, and what he would say if he did.

_I gotta know if he really thinks of me that way or if it was just a weird misunderstanding last time_ … _but I don’t know how to straight up ask him about this_ …

Kagami sat on the edge of his bed and dialled Kuroko’s number. He hesitated before pressing the call button.

Halfway through the second ring, Kuroko answered him.

“Kagami…”

“Hey, Kuroko.”

“Mm…”

_That’s the same sound he made the other night_ … _is he_ … _?_

Kagami spoke in a low tone. “What were you thinking about before I called?”

Silence hung between them for what felt like minutes until Kuroko spoke, voice quiet and tempting.

“You might hang up if I tell you…”

The redhead’s heart beat faster. He gripped the edge of his bed. It felt like he was playing a dangerous game without knowing all the rules. It excited him, just a little.

He answered in the same low voice as before.

“I won’t. So, will you tell me what you were thinking of?”

Another small gap of silence, clouded by the faint sound of uneven breaths. Then Kuroko’s soft voice.

“My cock inside your mouth, thrusting in deep until I come down your throat. You looking up at me with a lewd, hungry expression on your face, like you can’t get enough of me. That’s what I was just thinking of.”

Kagami was speechless, breathless. Hearing Kuroko say those erotic words was such a thrilling shock. What shocked him more was that part of him _liked_ hearing it. He felt a wild beast stirring inside him. He pictured Kuroko lying in bed with one hand in his pants and one holding the phone. The newly awakened beast salivated at the thought.

Kuroko continued.

“Do you wanna know what else I think of, Kagami?”

“Yeah…”

“Rubbing the tip of it against your wet lips, teasing you until you beg me to let you taste it. You open wide and swallow me whole, grabbing my hips to force me deeper while I pull your hair. I hear the wet sound of my cock sliding in and out of your mouth and your obscene, beautiful moans…”

_Fuck_ … _what’s wrong with me_ …

“Then what?” Kagami bit his bottom lip, palming the front of his pants.

“I take it out of your mouth. I don’t wanna come right away, so I suck you instead. But first I kiss you. Your lips are so hot and wet… I can taste myself on your tongue… when I reach down to touch you, you’re already hard for me…”

Kuroko’s voice caressed his imagination like silk. He closed his eyes and felt the heat pulsing through his confused yet growing erection.

_This is fucked up_ … _hearing him say these things_ … _it’s turning me on_ …

“Are you hard right now?” Kuroko purred.

Kagami panted, resigning himself to slipping a hand under his waistband. A secret part of him really wanted this.

“Yea… tell me more…” 

“I slide my tongue over the tip of your cock, squeezing its girth with one hand. I take you as deep as I can down my throat… feel how hard you are against my tongue… you taste so good, I can hardly control myself…”

Kagami heard a breathy moan through the speaker, like Kuroko was nearing the height of his pleasure. The sound was nearly sinful.

“Kuroko…”

“Ah, Kagami… tell me, do you want more?”

Kagami clenched his teeth, pumping his length with vigor. His answer came out as a rich, husky growl.

“ _Fuck, yes_ …”

“I sit on your lap and press my body against you, grinding my hips against yours… you run your hands down my back and kiss me hard… ahh… stroking us together… your hot, slick cock rubbing against mine… fuck, Kagami… I’m close…”

“Ahh, me too…”

“Lemme feel… your cum spill over my cock…”

Kagami lost it. He came harder than he had in years, stifling his moans into a deep groan of pleasure. Kuroko’s climax soon followed. His unrestrained sounds of release filled Kagami’s ear and tingled throughout his body. He fell back onto the bed and listened to Kuroko’s breathing, feeling hazy and content with the afterglow, but soon a twinge of unease scratched at his brain.

Kuroko broke the calm silence between them.

“Goodnight, Kagami. Call me again sometime.”

“Yeah, g’night.”

~~~~~~

Kagami stared at his hands in dread and disbelief. One held his phone, the other dripped with semen.

“Oh, _fuck_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami hardly slept. He tossed and turned and fretted until the sunlight stung his aching eyes. Getting ready for school, he wondered how he would be able to look Kuroko in the face without remembering the sound of his moans. He wished it were all a dream, borne from his brain’s warped desires. Even if that were the case, he had no idea how to interact with Kuroko without feeling immensely awkward.

On his way to school, he realized there were two ways to deal with last night’s incident; pretend it never happened and try to go on as normal, or confront Kuroko about it.

Stepping into class, Kagami felt his heart knocking against his ribs when he set eyes on powder blue hair. He avoided eye contact and quickly sat down, desperately willing himself to stop recalling that phone call. Kuroko greeted him as if nothing unusual had happened.

“Good morning.”

That soft voice would be the death of him.

“Morning,” he managed to say.

Kagami sat in homeroom with his shadow close behind, pulse racing, feelings in a slurry of confusion, and decided this couldn’t go on. Even if Kuroko had no trouble pretending everything was the same, having something so significant remain unspoken between them would only eat away at Kagami.

And so he decided, once they were alone, he would ask Kuroko.

~~~~~~

Towards the end of their painfully silent lunch break, Kagami dared to look over at Kuroko. He swallowed hard, mustering the nerve to bring up the call.

“Kuroko, did you, uh… did you really mean everything you said on the phone?”

Kagami didn’t understand why Kuroko looked up with no hint of recollection on his face.

“When?”

“Don’t screw with me! Last night! I called you!”

“But you didn’t call me last night.”

Kagami’s face felt hot with embarrassment and fear. He started to wonder if he was just crazy.

“Check your phone!”

Kuroko pulled up the call history on his phone just to end the odd conversation, to show Kagami he didn’t get any calls. He blinked a few times at the screen, which told him he had indeed answered a call from Kagami Taiga last night. His eyes widened with horror.

_It wasn’t a dream._

In that moment, Kuroko realized just how badly he’d fucked up, and felt as if he might vomit. He had never wanted to disappear so badly as he did right then.

 _I actually said all those things to him_ …

“Restroom,” Kuroko said quickly as he went inside and hurried down the hall.

Kagami was left with far more questions than answers. He sat there, bewildered, and reached the conclusion that for whatever reason, Kuroko didn’t realize he was on the phone last night. Even so, that didn’t lessen the fact that Kuroko clearly had feelings for him. His mind raced through flashes of possibilities; going on dates, holding hands and laughing together, kissing, touching each other. Kagami surprised himself with these thoughts, but after last night, he realized he didn’t even know himself very well.

He abandoned his lunch and went to look for Kuroko.

~~~~~~

Kuroko lied in the nurse’s office with a pillow over his face, wishing he could curl up into himself and dissolve into thin air. Hidden by the privacy curtain surrounding the bed, he felt more naked than ever. His clenched insides felt as if they were being wrung out and twisted into knots. The perfect illusion he had created to conceal his true feelings was torn away now, leaving him exposed and vulnerable to the one he cared about in the most intimate way possible. 

And he was terrified. His mind was too frazzled to recollect how Kagami had reacted on the phone, so he lie there feeling dejected and foolish, feeling he had ruined everything they had cultivated on and off the court.

The sound of rushed footsteps stopping at the doorway interrupted his spiralling thoughts.

“Is Kuroko here?”

The school nurse gestured towards the curtain.

“He’s feeling quite ill and asked that no one disturb him,” she told Kagami.

Kagami furrowed his brow. He didn’t want to have this conversation here, anyway.

“Kuroko, I’ll be waiting at the gate after school.”

Kuroko heard footsteps leave the room. His heartbeat thrummed loudly in his ears. He couldn’t avoid this forever, but at least he could avoid it for another hour or so. He lied there picturing the potential outcomes of their inevitable conversation, mind racing until the final bell rang and students shuffled through the halls to leave.

The nurse pulled back the curtain and spoke in a quiet voice.

“Are you feeling well enough to go home, Kuroko?” 

Kuroko sat up and nodded.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Very good. Rest up and take care, okay?”

“I will.”

~~~~~~

Kagami stood beside the front gates of the school, anxiously waiting for Kuroko to arrive. He gripped the strap of his book bag and watched the stream of students pass through the gates, waiting for one in particular. The stream slowed to a trickle as everyone left to go home for the weekend. Eventually, Kagami was left standing there alone.

Fifteen minutes later and he noticed a phantom had appeared next to him, leaning against the wall with a safe distance between them. Kuroko stared at the ground, trying to find the right words even though everything felt wrong inside. Kagami broke the silence first.

“So, Kuro--”

Kuroko cut him off, afraid to hear what he was about to say.

“I’m sorry about all this, Kagami. I thought it was just a dream. You were never supposed to know.”

“…never supposed to know that you like me?”

Kuroko didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t find the courage.

“So you were just never going to tell me, then.”

“I wanted to keep things the way they were. I never meant to change things like this,” Kuroko’s voice quavered with emotion, “I want to keep being your shadow, Kagami. I don’t want to lose that.”

Kagami stood before Kuroko and offered his hand. 

“You won’t lose me, no matter what.”

Kuroko hesitantly took Kagami’s hand and looked up at him with gratitude.

“I’m so relieved. We can forget about this and go back to how it was.”

“Wait, Kuroko, is that really what you want? ‘Cause I can’t just pretend like nothing’s changed. Not after last night. I can’t look at you without imagining…”

Kagami’s cheeks heated and he squeezed Kuroko’s hand, looking into his eyes with an expression wavering between longing and doubt. He took a step closer, leaning down until only inches separated them, the sound of their nervous breaths loud in each other’s ears.

“Last night… I liked it… ‘cause I like you, Kuroko.”

“Kagami…”

Heart pounding, Kuroko ran his fingers through Kagami’s hair. They stared into each other’s eyes in a heated moment of clarity. Kuroko tugged down on a fistful of red locks and their lips clashed in a fervent kiss. Kagami leaned into it as Kuroko pulled him closer, both hungry for more of this new indulgence. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami’s shoulders and felt strong hands grip his waist. 

Kuroko only pulled away when he became breathless, gasping for oxygen. He looked up at Kagami with reddened cheeks and a shy smile, though Kagami swore he saw a hint of indecent intent behind it. The redhead offered a sly grin in reply.

“I never would’ve guessed you of all people were such a pervert. I mean, phone sex? Really?”

“But you went along with it so what does that make you?”

“Shit, you’re right,” Kagami chuckled. His chest felt so light now that the uncertainty was gone. Kuroko felt it too, the comfort of knowing everything was alright. Settling into this new version of normality was effortless.

“Do you want to get something to eat, Kagami?”

“I was actually gonna make dinner tonight. Would you wanna come over? I’m a pretty great cook.”

Kuroko nodded.

“I’d like that.”

He planned on staying for the night, happy that imaginary phone calls would be a thing of the past now that his dreams could become reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, even if only a little.
> 
> This started as a drabble and I wanted to polish it into a finished product, though it's not my best work. I'll consider adding another chapter or two if it's requested, but for now I'm calling it done.


End file.
